12:01
by Moonlight Evil
Summary: Some days are more important than others. December 1, 1989 is one of them. The love of mortal is immortal in it's pureness. Warning: Character Death!


12:01 (A Survivor Gone)

He was everything, I had ever wanted. He was perfect in more ways than possible for a simple mortal. He was perfect in everything; in my eyes, he could do no wrong. His soft silver hair, his beautiful stormy gray eyes, and his pale body would be in my heart forever as would his stunning smile and soft loving gazes. He was mine just like I was his. We would belong together and to each other for eternity.

"Don't worry, darling. I'll be back soon. It's just a little drive over to Café Mama's and we are not even driving. You know that Severus prefers to apparate and Remus distrusts cars as much as I love them." He truly had his heart set on going, so how could I refuse my silver haired beauty? I agreed, though reluctantly. His face lit up with a smile that I would never have seen in my school years. His eyes shining with the love and care that I treasured more than any jewel on earth.

"I'll be back soon, love. I love you, ok? Don't wait up for me; we are going to catch up for quite a long time. You know with Remus going to America so often nowadays and Severus still holed up in Hogwarts, that we hardly ever get to see each other. Bye, Jewel of My Heart." I would let him go. Remus and Severus became so close to my Draco during the awful war. Going on life or death missions tended to do that to most people. But my Draco wasn't most people; he stayed in contact with Severus and Remus after the war. He kissed me softly, lingering and sweetly as always before we parted.

The funny thing about intuition is that when it comes knocking on our doors, it tends to be for both trivial and important occasions. Most people don't trust their intuition or gut reaction; their lives are too safe for them to bother to trust their instinctive reactions. During the war, my intuition had rescued more than one mission, but as time passed and the war was finally ended, I too let go of my natural instincts. Something had been off, but I ignored it, after all Draco was just going to Café Mama's.

Draco apparated away to Café Mama's. It was a sweet little coffee shop tucked into a corner of the nearby plaza. It was the "Survivors'" favorite place to meet. The Survivors were Remus, Severus, and Draco as you probably guessed. They adopted the name as their own, as according to a bet that they had placed during the middle of the war. The bet's conditions had been simple. It came from the song, "I am a survivor". After listening to that muggle tune, a very drunken Draco, Severus, and Remus has promised to adopt it as their name if and only if all of them survived the war. I had been there that night, but not drunk. I had a mission the next morning, and it would have been past foolishness to get drunk with Severus, Draco, and Remus. Draco had gotten drunk purposefully that day. It was our anniversary the next day. On December 1, we would have been together seriously for two years. I had accepted the mission before an exact date was known, so it turned out that unfortunately I wouldn't be home on our anniversary. Nonetheless, I had survived that mission and the many more that came after. They had all survived and the name had been taken in light heartedness and in seriousness. It was a reminder of the days past as well as the days to come.

I tidied up the house a little, but not much. Draco and I were neither slobs nor neat freaks. I think that it fit our relationship quite perfectly. We were neither expected to happen nor we were that much of a surprise for those with eyes. I tidied up a little then decided to retire to bed and watch some T.V. Draco and I had brought many muggle things into our house after the war ended. It had confused Draco to no end at the beginning, but now he was just as much as an expert as I was. I had just slipped into bed and gotten into a comfortable position, when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Who could it be at this hour?" I grumbled casting a look towards the clock. It was 12:26, but I didn't expect Draco home for another hour or two. He wouldn't ring the bell anyways; he had his own key.

"Excuse me? Is this the residence of Draco Malfoy?" asked an Auror with a somber expression on his face.

"Yes, this is." I replied. My heartbeat quickened and my palms became cold and clammy.

"I am sorry to inform you that Mr. Draco Malfoy died earlier tonight at 12:01. He died defending Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and Neville Longbottom from an escaped Death Eater. He died a valiant hero" I couldn't and wouldn't believe my ears! My Draco couldn't be dead. He couldn't! I rushed upstairs; the murmurings of the aurors followed me. My Draco just couldn't be dead; I wouldn't accept it. Not when it was just a day before our anniversary of five years. It wasn't possible. My Draco was not dead; they were just lying!

I rushed into the upstairs kitchen to throw some water on my face to wake myself up from the awful dream I seemed to be living. But it didn't work, nothing worked, and I stayed trapped in this nightmare. My eyes fell upon a knife. The numbers 12:01 flashed in my mind. Every object has a purpose, my mind grasped upon the purpose of the knife. I grabbed it and fulfilled it's purpose. Draco was my love and I was his. He couldn't be dead.

A scream of mourning and misery rang through the night, those who were close enough claimed to hear the words "12:01". Aurors would rush up the stairs only to find the body of the lover of Draco Malfoy lying in their kitchen dead. The body would be shipped off and buried a few days later in a private ceremony next to the body of Draco Malfoy. The tombstone described two gentle people who had redeemed past mistakes, loved like no other mortal, and believed in the ultimate sacrifice. Two lovers who loved each other more than life itself, who embraced death if it only gave them means to meet. A spouse, a lover, a gleam in the eye of another, a best friend, a brother, they represented the ultimate force of love.

Severus and Remus had inscribed a simple phrase at the bottom of Draco's tombstone. It was simply, "A Survivor gone, but never forgotten. In our hearts, you live on". At the bottom of his lover's, a simple "12:01" was inscribed.

12 symbolized the month of December while 01 was the day, the two ill-fated lovers had met and become one for the first time.

12:01.

Fin

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the song "I am a survivor", or any other things that you may recognize. I write fan fiction purely for my own comfort, enjoyment, and fun, not for any monetary retribution.

Draco's lover could be anyone. I left it purposefully blank so that you, the reader, could fill in the blanks yourself. It can be a boy, a girl, an alien freakazoid, for all I care. I hope you enjoyed it and would gift me with a review,

Madame Moony


End file.
